Baraz
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Baraz | jname=バルザ | tmname=Barza | image=Baraz XY.png | size=200px | caption=Baraz | gender=Male | hometown=Arche Valley | region=Kalos | relatives=Meray (sister), Ghris (great-grandfather) | anime=yes | epnum=SS034 | epname=Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon | enva=Daniel J. Edwards | java=Tatsuya Fujiwara‎ Junko Takeuchi (child) | }} Baraz (Japanese: バルザ '' Barza'') is a character who appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. He is Meray's older brother and takes care of in Arche Valley. History Baraz and Meray were born in Arche Valley as descendants of Ghris, a villager who had stopped Hoopa from destroying Dahara City and sealed away its evil power into the Prison Bottle one hundred years ago. When Hoopa transformed into Hoopa Confined, Ghris brought it with him to Arche Valley, where it would stay. From their birth on, Baraz and Meray grew up with Hoopa. As shown in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon, Baraz, Meray and Hoopa also had other friends in Arche Valley called Lucianne, Pit and Kevie. One day, Baraz, Meray, and their friends tried to help Old Man Dom by having Hoopa make rain appear to stop the drought. This didn't work however, as Hoopa misunderstood and let it rain candy from 's store instead. They were punished for this by Mira, and had to help her make donuts. They later got in even more trouble, when they accidentally broke an ivory statue treasured by Mira. They tried to glue the statue, but weren't able to make it look like it did before. Mira ultimately discovered this, but she wasn't mad at them as they had done their best to repair it. Afterwards they all enjoyed the donuts they made together. In the present day, Baraz and Meray started a search for the Prison Bottle, as they wanted to bring it back to Arche Valley. Following a long search in the desert near Dahara City, Baraz decided to look for it own his own from his , and told Meray to go on ahead to Dahara City with Hoopa. They promised each other they would meet at the Dahara Tower. Continuing his search in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Baraz eventually reached a mysterious rock formation and entered a cave. Using mysterious powers, he was able to make the Prison Bottle appear. Baraz soon became possessed by the Prison Bottle, and flew off on Braviary to find Hoopa. He eventually found it together with Meray and and in Dahara City and opened the bottle to imbue Hoopa with a dark power. Hoopa transformed into Hoopa Unbound, and Baraz came back to his consciousness. Meray quickly managed to use the Prison Bottle to turn Hoopa back to its Confined form. However, shortly afterwards, managed to snatch the Prison Bottle from the group. The Prison Bottle took control of and released Hoopa's evil power once more. After this the Prison Bottle was accidentally destroyed when Meowth dropped it on the ground. Hoopa started to transform into Hoopa Unbound again, but Baraz and Meray stopped this from happening with their powers. The evil power then manifested itself into another Hoopa Unbound. To restore the Prison Bottle, Baraz and Meray went to Dahara Tower, at which site Ghris had created it one hundred years ago, while Ash fought Hoopa Unbound with the help of Hoopa Confined. They managed to restore it, and stopped Hoopa Unbound just as it was about to crush Ash. Although Dahara City seemed safe now, time and space started to warp around Dahara Tower due to too many Legendary Pokémon having been summoned to one place by both Hoopa in their fight. After all the people around the tower were transported to safety by Hoopa, Baraz, Ash and Meray tried to save Hoopa from the distortion by transporting it through one of its own rings, something it had never been able to do. When they weren't able to do so, Baraz and Hoopa were about to be left behind in the center of the distortion. As the distortion closed in on them, it suddenly froze. This gave them enough time to pull Hoopa through the ring. At the last moment, Hoopa reached out through the ring and pulled Baraz out of it, after which the distortion finally closed in. As they looked to the sky, they saw watching over them and realized it had temporally stopped the distortion to save Baraz. They all looked in awe as Arceus proceeded to fly away through the clouds. The group then found out that Dahara Tower had been completely consumed by the distortion, but Hoopa promised to restore it. Character Baraz was always serious and highly responsible in his behavior, even as a child. At that time, it often made him the butt of jokes from both Meray and Hoopa as well as his other friends. This continued on into adulthood, where he was the one to go in search of where his great-grandfather hid the Prison Bottle, as well as the one to plan the Prison Bottle's reconstruction. He also was shown to be willing to sacrifice himself to save Meray and Hoopa from the space-time distortion. Pokémon This listing is of Baraz's known in the : is one of Baraz's Pokémon. He first appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. During Baraz and Meray's search for the Prison Bottle, Baraz decided to look for it on his own. As such, he chose Braviary and went off on him. Continuing his flight on Braviary in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Braviary brought Baraz to a mysterious rock formation where the Prison Bottle was located. He would next fly Baraz to Dahara City. Baraz later used him to fight the manifestation of Hoopa's evil power in the form of Hoopa Unbound, but he was quickly knocked out by a . Braviary's only known move is .}} is one of Baraz's Pokémon. He used it to descend into a cave and then had it use Flash to lighten up the darkness and find the Prison Bottle. It was later used again to light up the central room inside Dahara Tower. Solrock's only known move is .}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=藤原竜也 Tatsuya Fujiwara‎ 竹内順子 Junko Takeuchi (child) |da=Jon Gudmand Lei Lange |en=Daniel J. Edwards |fi=Peter Kanerva Susa Saukko (child) |es_eu=Luis Miguel Cajal Elena Palacios (child) |es_la=Javier Olguín |it=Alessandro Capra Annalisa Longo (child) |ko=장민혁 Jang Minhyuk 문남숙 Moon Namsuk (child) |th=เศรษฐพงศ์ เพียงพอ Sattaphong Phiangphor คนธนันท์ วัฒนชาติวงศ์ Kontanun Watanachatwong (child) |pl=Piotr Bajtlik Mateusz Ceran (child) }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Baraz appeared in . Pokémon is Baraz's only known Pokémon. He was first seen flying Baraz with the Prison Bottle to where Meray was. Braviary's only known move is .}} Names Category:Male characters de:Baraz es:Baraz/Bahir fr:Nizar it:Baraz ja:バルザ zh:巴爾札